They're coming!
by InvaderAlison
Summary: Olivia is a 10 year old girl, who seems like a perfectly normal human. Except that she has powers and a secret. Is she even human at all? What happens when she befriends the new green kid in school? Read and find out! I fail at summaries, but I will say I had writers lock when I wrote this, so it may not be the best, but the stories should get better as I go along. :) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Story 1

They're coming!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Invader Zim or any of its carachters or the songs (if there even will be/are any in here)

ALSO... For those of you who read "The mysterious outcast. This story is based on that, but will be completely different. The only things that stay the are the fact that there is a girl named Olivia, who befriends Zim, and some other characteristics. THAT IS ALL ON WITH THE STORY!

Dib- (he was on his roof alone, a set of headphones on his big head. He had been out there listening for things and was just about to quit for the night, when he heared "Curly fries" echo into his ears. He removed his headphones off and said...) "They're coming," (then slid down the gutter pipe)

Gaz- Dib drank the last soda. He. Will. Pay! (and then Dib slid into the window, where he fell into the sink.)

Dib- "They're coming!" (goes up to his father and pulls on his lab coat) Dad! They're coming! I heard them! I actually heard them! I was up on the roof, and I heard this transmission coming through!

Prof. Membrane- shh shh shh! Not now son! I'm making... TOAST!

Dib- (just lookes at his father, then turned to his younger sister) Gaz, they're really coming. They really are!

Gaz- (in her usual annoyed tone) Who's coming Dib?

Dib- (looking up at the sky) I don't know. (Then there was a knock at the door) Come in, Olivia!

Olivia-(walks in through living room) Hey, Gaz.

Gaz- Hey, Olivia

Olivia (walked in the door and into the kitchen. She was wearing sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt with the neck cut of a bit, revealing parts of her shoulders. She had a black eye. She was very pretty. She was thin, had long golden blonde hair, green eyes and nice teeth, but life wasn't all it was cracked up to be with her. Also for future reference, she doesn't get mad much, but when she does, she gets scary, and her eyes and hair turn pitch black.) Hey, Dib.

Dib- Olivia, they're coming!

Olivia- (sarcastically) Uh-huh.

Dib- They are!

Olivia- I'm not doubting you, Dib, but, are you sure this time?

Dib- Of course I am.

Olivia- Alright then. So, what do you think you heared?

Dib- I'm not quite sure, but, is sounded like, "Curly fries?"

Olivia- Curly fries? You were out listening for aliens, and you heard, "Curly fries?"

Dib- Yup. Pretty much.

Olivia- Alright, if you say so. Anyway, thanks for letting me come over.

Dib- Anytime. Besides, there's a meteor shower tonight. (The two of them went outside onto the roof and looked up at the sky as the meteor shower started.)

Olivia- This is so cool!

Dib- Yeah. (Just then, a HUGE shooting star shot across the sky, very close to the ground and Olivia and Dib swore it looked pink-ish red (I know in the tv show it said it took 6 months for Zim and Gir to get there, but I'm just gonna do it this way))

Olivia- What was that?

Dib- Aliens! It was the aliens I tell you! The ones from before! They're here!

Olivia- Dib! Calm down before you hurt yourself! Let's go check it out. (They went into the house and through the living room, but right before they could leave, Gaz took Dib by the neck and yelled...)

Gaz- Dib! You drank the last soda! NOW YOU MUST PAY!

Dib- Gaz! Release me! The fate of the world depends on it!

Olivia- Relax Dib, I'll go and let you know about it tomorow.

Gaz- (glares at her brother) If he lives that long. (Dib gulps)

Olivia ran out of the house and in the direction of where the "star" went. When she got to the end of the street, she saw a cloud of smoke. She would have gone further, but she slipped and twisted her knee, and cracked her head open,because she hit her head on a fire hydrent. She gave out a painfull yelp and got up the best she could and headed home, with one hand on her head.

Zim- (Inside the cloud of smoke cloud) (yelling quietly) Gir! Did you hear that? Be quiet! (Gir just sat there. Zim walked out of the smoke cloud and looked around for the source of the sound, but saw nothing.) Ooh, that was easy. GIR! Get out here! (Gir jumps off the voot cruiserand fals on the way down.) Hurry Gir! What did you learn?

Gir- I saw a squirell. (Zim gives Gir a "What the" look) It was doin' like this- (mimicks the squirell)

Zim- Concentrate Gir! It is time for disguises! (alright, I am going to skip ahead of all of this because I am asuming most if not all know what happens next. they get there disguises and then build their house, Zim types stuff on his computer then cut to next day at school.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Invader Zim or any of its carachters or the songs (if there even will be/are any in here)

-Ms. Bitters class-

Olivia sat in her chair in the back of the class, she had 5 stitches in her forehead. She sat looking out the window. She had just finished talking with Gretchen and Dib when Ms. Bitters came into the classroom.

Ms. Bitters- Take your seats! Class, I would like to introduce the newest, helpless appendage to the student body (Olivia looks up, her eyes wide when she sees the new kid). His name is... Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER SOUND OUT OF YOU! (As Olivia watches the scene, a peice of crumpled up paper hits her in the head. She looked at Dib, who was signaling for her to read it. The note said...)

He has to be an alien! Just look at him!

Olivia just looks at Zim again.

Zim- (looks a bit nervous from the freaky human teacher, then speaks.) Hello, friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. (As Zim speaks, Olivia looks to Dib again, He is now pointing at the new kid, mouth agape, a few people looking at him. She shakes her head and reads her book. She had heard this rant before. Many times.) You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we will get along just fine.

Ms. Bitters- Take your seat now Zim. (Zim walks to his desk, arms outstretched.)

Ms. Bitters started going on about how they were all doomed, and Dib just started ranting and raving about how Zim was an alien, nd even went up to the board to give a demonstration, holding a pointer stick that was made of metal and had a sharp tip at the end (hey, it's Ms. Bitters. What do you expect?), and Olivia looked up at the clock, it was time for her to leave for her next class (Let me explaine. Olivia is part of an arts program so she is only in Ms. Bitters class for the first class, then she goes to 3 other classes, which are french, history and lit., seeing as how she is in Ms. Bitters for science). Olivia got her stuff and got up to leave, and as she was walking out of the door, Gretchen said bye to her. Olivia turned to say goodbye to Gretchen, when Dib turned around fast outstretching his arms. They outstretched just far enough for the tip to cut Olivia's stitches and unhealed scar to slice down the middle, causing it to break open. Olivia fell to the floor in pain. She put a hand up to her head and looked at it, quickly putting it back when she saw all the blood, a puddle quickly gathering on the floor. Zim snickered at this, though no one noticed.

Dib- Oh my gosh, Olivia! Are you alright?

Olivia- (takes in a sharp, painful breath and says, through her teeth...) Yeah, I'm fine, Dib.

Gretchen- (gets a bunch of tissues and gives them to Olivia to hold to her wound.) I'll take you to the nurse.

As the two of them head for the nurse, they can hear some of the students saying sarcastic things like "Way to go, Dib!" and "Smoothe one, Dib!" Even the popular kids, Like Jessica and Sarah, who didn't really care for Olivia, were getting after him for it. When Olivia got to the nurse and Gretchen left, the nurse gave her 6 stitches and offered to send her home, but Olivia wanted to stay in school. She didn't want her parents to know. Olivia then headed to lunch.

-Lunch room-

Olivia sat down at her usual table with her friends Kayla, Sierra, Alex, Kate, April, Crystal, Dib, Gaz and Gretchen.

Olivia- Hey!

Friends- Hey! (Olivia sits down.)

Crystal- So, how's your head?

Olivia- Painful.

Dib- I feel like such a jerk.

Olivia- (sighs) You shouldn't.

Dib- I do.

Olivia- Well don't.

Dib- Whatever. I still feel bad.

Olivia- Worse things have happend.

The 9 began to talk and have fun, and then Olivia made eye contact with Zim, they were both staring into each others eyes. Her friends continued to talk, but Olivia saw something when she looked in his eyes. That is when her suspicions were confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

After the school bell wrang, Olivia went the oposite way and looked around to see if anyone was looking. When she was sure no one was, she went into a doorway labeled "Staff only, door to roof." right as Zim walked out of the class. Zim saw this and had a thought. He imagined getting Dib to follow him up there, then push Olivia off the roof and blame it on Dib. In reality, Dib had just stepped out of the classroom, so now was his chance.

Zim- Dib thing! Bet you can't catch me! Therefore you will never prove anything to anyone!

Dib- (angrily) OH YEAH!? (Then he chased Zim onto the roof, oblivious to the fact that Olivia was right there.) You're mine now, space boy!

Zim- Wouldn't count on it! (Then he turned around and pushed Olivia off the roof, and Olivia gave a small gasp, but Dib just stayed there, a satisfied smile on his face.) Why are you smiling!? I just pushed your friend off the roof! Aren't you worried?

Dib- Look over the edge.

Zim- (He looked over the edge, but he didn't see Olivia anywhere.) What the? (Then he turned around to say something to Dib, but Olivia was right in his face. Her eyes and hair black.) Whoa!

Olivia- What did you do that for?

Zim- How did you get back up here?

Olivia- Why should I tell you?

Zim- Because Zim demands it!

Olivia- Well Olivia refuses. (Then she ran and jumped off the other side of the roof. Zim and Dib ran down there, and Olivia was just leaning against the school front doors on the platform by the stairs. Her hair and eyes were back to normal now, but her wings were still out.)

Zim- (Thinking) so _thats _how she did all that.

All of a sudden, Olivia was grabbed by her arm by her dad and he made her look at him. He looked angry.)

Mr. Jackson- Why did you let them see that!? You know how much danger you could get yourself into because of this?

Olivia- Dad, relax, you know Dib already knows and Zim didn't see anything.

Mr. Jackson- He could have! (Sighs) I just want you to be safe.

Olivia- I will be, Dad.

Mr. Jackson- (hesitates, then sighs.) Alright. (He leaves, but shoots Zim a look first. One that says "Don't you dare hurt her, again".)

Zim- Are all humans this emotional?

Olivia- Did you not just see me fly on to and off of the roof? I'm not human.

Zim- What are you talking about?

Olivia- I guess in a way, I'm an alien from earth. (seeing Zim's dumbfounded expression she explained further.) I am from Planet Kepler, Earths twin planet. It is exactly the same as this earth, except the people there all have wings, very strong, along with other powers.

Zim- (Zim thought for a moment. He thought back to one of his first days of training when he was a smeet. He remembered hearing something about a planet named Kepler, and that they had been alies with it, but he couldn't remember anything else, since is was so long ago, but he pushed the thought out of his head.) Like what? And if you're an alien, why didn't the Dib thing go after you?

Dib- Because she's basically from earth! Not to mention she isn't trying to take over the planet!

Olivia- Yeah. And as an answer to your question, we all have different powers, and your status depends on how many abilities you have. You get the powers that your parents have. So if you mother had persuation, and your father had telokenisis, you would get both.

Zim- So what was your status?

Olivia- My family was the most valuable. My parents both had all of the powers and so I do as well. We were the rulers of our planet before it was destroyed, I was born while it was happening, so we came here right after that.

Dib- (more to himself than anyone else) She's the princess of Kepler.

Olivia- No. Well yes, I am. But I'm not spoiled. Not yet anyway. Not until I start my training.

Zim- So, why don't you live with your real parents?

Olivia- I do. I was lucky that they survived, unlike most of our people.

Dib- What is your country called again?

Olivia- Prestidge. It's not marked on the map, because most Keplens like to be able to be themselves without worrying about other people noticing.

Dib- Yeah, I remember you saying that.

Olivia- I have to go, it's getting late. (She spread her wings and took off.)

After she took off, Dib left, and Zim walked to his base thinking about if he was supposed to hate Olivia or not, because though she wasn't from earth, she was from a very similar planet.

When Zim got to his base, he went onto his computer down in the lab part of his base and searched "Planet Kepler". Since Zim's computer was Irken, not human, it was able to find Planet Kepler, and sure enough, everything that Olivia said was true. His suspisions were further confirmed when he read "was allies with many planets, even the Irken Empire before the planet was destroyed."

**And done! I hope you like this version of the story, 'cause I aint changin' it. :P**


End file.
